La sixieme a découvert
by Lizare
Summary: Pendant sa sixieme année a Poudlard Harry fera une rencontre... Qui changera quelque peu sa vie.


C'était le matin, comme souvent on pouvait entendre un hululement percant venant de la chambre d'une personne au 4 Privet Drive. Cette personne n'était autre que Harry Potter le survivant. Celui-ci se leva a la hate pour aller dire a sa chouette d'essayer de faire moins de bruit.  
  
- Hedwige, fait un effort, dit-il, si ils t'entendent encore ils risque de te mettre a la porte.  
  
Mais ,trop tard. On entendit un bruit désagréable bien qu'il soit court et sec. Ce bruit n'était autre qu'un cri venant de la chambre des "Maitres". Et quelques secondes plus tard, comme Harry le pensait, un ours mal léché venait de faire son entrée dans la chambre du jeune homme.  
  
-Va tu arriver a faire taire cet..cette chose? hurla-t-il  
  
-J'y arriverai le jour ou vous me traiterai correctement! cracha Harry  
  
Sur ce, tous deux se tournerent le dos et Vernon Dursley se rendit réconforter son épouse.  
  
Quelques heures apres ce malheureux évenement, Harry eu quelques nausées et eu envie d'allez avertir ces hotes, puis il se reprit en se disant que cela ne valait pas la peine. Mais au fond de lui il se savait inquiet.  
  
Une partie de l'été se passe cependant sans trop de probleme. Mais cependant un probleme étais a l'horizon : Il avait toujours de violente nausées le matin au réveil.  
  
Pour se calmer il envoya une petit bout de parchemin traitant de se sujet au professeur Dumbledore aussi connu pour etre un des sorciers les plus puissant et directeur de l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard.  
  
En effet Harry Potter n'était pas comme tout le monde mais était bien un sorcier. Un sorcier venant de finir sa cinquieme année au College Poudlard.  
  
De toute facon pour aujourdhui sa n'avait aucune importance, car c'était son anniversaire. Bien que sa famille hote ne s'en souvienne pas lui par contre si.  
  
En arrivant dans sa chambre il vit trois hiboux avec chacun une lettre. Dans le tas il y avait Coq une petit hibou énervé et énervant, une chouette blanche comme neige se nommant Hedwige et un autre qu'il n'avait jamais vu.  
  
La premiere était de Ronald Weasley :  
  
Cher Harry,  
J'espere que mon hibou n'arrive pas en un mauvais moment. Pour commencer je veux te souhaiter un beau et joyeaux anniversaire bien que sans nous cela risque d'etre plutot monotone. Houla, j'utilise des grands mots. Bon revenons a nos moutons, je t'écris pour plusieurs chose premierement por ton annversaire deuxiement pour t'inviter a venir passer quelque semaine avec moi et Hermione au Terrier et la troisieme raison je te la dirai en face.  
  
Amitiés  
  
Ron.  
  
P.S. : Ton cadeau est une sorte de changement de monde, il permet de changer une photo moldu en photo sorcier et Vice Versa. J'espere que tu aimeras.  
  
A ce moment, Harry prit une photo du mariage de ses parents et la mit version moldu. Il fut impressionner par l'appareil mais le posa et pris une deuxieme lettre.  
  
Salut Harry,  
Tout d'abord bonne anniversaire! Et pour ton cadeau je te le donnerai en main prope chez Ron au Terrier. J'espere que tu as fait tes devoirs de vacances! N'oublie pas le plus tot sera le mieux! Bon, sur ce jai une nouvelle que je dois t'apprendre, mais Ron veut attendre pour te le dire en face alors j'attendrai.  
  
Amitiées  
  
Hermione.  
  
Ensuite Harry prit la troisieme lettre et apres quelques petits coups d'ailes le hibou pris son envol. Harry sachant déja ce que contenait l'envelope ne l'ouvrit pas.  
  
Ayant finis de regarder et de relire ces lettres il descendit prende son petit déjeuner ; 1 quart de pamplemousse. Apres ce repas équilibré Harry se rendit dans le parc ou il y passa toute la journée a tel point qu'il en oublia de diner.  
  
Et puis comme si il était guider magiquement, il se leva et se dirigea vers une maison. Il regarda vers une des fenetres et vit une jeune fille en train de travailler, avec une plume!cela voudrait dire qu'il y aurait une sorciere en plus de lui a Privet Drive! En tout cas il allait tout faire pour le découvrir! 


End file.
